All We Know
by poptard005
Summary: Jenny has been abused by her father since her mom died..What happens when the hot tempered wolf, Paul, imprints on her? Will he be able to save her life or will he do more damage? You never know what will happen when love is involved...
1. Chapter 1

"_**no dad please.." I was begging my dad to stop, it hurt so badly, but he kept on kicking me and punching me.**_

"_**Shut up you worthless piece of crap!" SNAP. I cried out in pain. I'm pretty sure he just broke a rib. After about ten minutes of more beating he walked off. I just lay there in my blood wishing I was dead and asking what I did to deserve this. I was about to pass out but I heard foot steps come closer.**_

"_**I wish it was you who died instead of Grace" he kicked me once more and then left the house.**_

**I woke up covered in sweat. God I hated dreaming about the beatings a got from my dad. Here let me tell you a little about myself.**

**My life is a living hell. Not like anyone cared or knew. My name is Jenny, I'm sixteen almost seventeen and my dad abuses me. It all started after my mom died from cancer. He started drinking and then when I did something slightly wrong or said something he didn't want me too he hit me. Once he even used his old baseball bat from high school. Well anyways its not important right? I mean no one cares about me. I live in La Push a little reservation in Washington. Oh which reminds me! I looked at my alarm clock that read 6:59 a.m. Crap! Im going to be late. I sprung out of bed and knocked over my bedside lamp. I stared at it in horror, Im so going to get killed for that. I went into the bathroom and took a short shower, I looked at all my bruises. There was fresh ones on me legs, stomach and arms. Good thing La Push weather is usually cold and rainy, I could wear long sleeve shirts and turtle necks without being looked at like a freak. I got dressed in dark blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I ran downstairs grabbed my converse and bag and ran out the door. Guess I had no time for food. Which didn't surprise me. I hardly eat anyways. I seriously was hungry but if my dad ever knew that I ate food he would hit me and say 'you don't deserve it!'. I'd rather starve then be hit. I walked to school and put my ipod earphones in. My mom gave me the ipod before she died. She always knew I loved music, my dad didn't know I had it which was good since he would destroy it.**

**I got to school and I was huffing and puffing like crazy bad. I mean my ribs hurt and I was sore, I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, of course secretly behind my dad's back. Then someone bumped into me! I mean I know I have one friend and can be kinda invisible but gosh this sucked!**

**I turned around and was face to face to the always angry and kinda scary Paul Meraz. Except right when he looked into my eyes he looked at me like I was freaking god! **

"**oh um….im sorry.." I squeaked out. I wasn't really social, kinda shy like my friend Kim.**

"**n-no it was my fault, I should've looked where I was going." wow I wasn't expecting that. Wasn't Paul supposed to be the hot headed, mean, who was actually really hot-cough-cough-um guy? Wow I just said he was hot..well he is! Crap I started to blush.**

"**uh…I gotta go…" I walked off toward my locker, but I felt him staring at my retreating form. But the weird thing is I couldn't stop thinking about him and I was kinda glad he was looking at me.**

**I walked up to my locker and found Kim waiting there with her boyfriend Jared. Jared was nice looking HUGE just like the rest of his friends, which included Paul. He was nice, I just say hi to him though. I've known Kim since the fourth grade, but we haven't been as close like we used to. I mean I don't blame her or anything. I just..we kinda grew distant since she got together with Jared, she's always with him and I am seriously happy for her but im a little lonely. She always sits with him and his friends at lunch while I sit by myself in an empty hallway listening to music. But she's really nice to me.**

"**Hey Jenny!" she smiled at me and I gave her a small smile. Which wasn't unusual for me, I never actually smile anymore.**

"**hi kim" I nodded at Jared and he nodded back, I turned to my locker and turned the lock **_**9-11-41**_** and opened it I put my bag on a hook and got my Pre-Calc. book and English 11 book.**

"**Well I better head off to class.."**

"**Jenny we have twenty minutes till the bell rings, I feel like we haven't talked in awhile..how are you?"**

"**I'm okay, just busy…um is Paul okay Jared?"**

"**huh? What do ya' mean?"**

"**well he was staring at me kinda funny when we kinda bumped into each other." He got this weird look on his face **

"**oh, well I guess I should go find him.." He bent down and kissed Kim on the cheek and whispered something in her ear, she just nodded and he walked off.**

"**so….can we walk around or something?" she asked. I seriously didn't wanna walk around since I was sore, but I didn't want her to get suspicious. So I just nodded a yes.**

**We walked around for awhile just talking and catching up since we haven't actually talked in awhile. The we separated and went to class. I couldn't really concentrate on the lesson because 1. I was seriously sore and 2. There was a certain guy on my mind. Yep you guessed it.**

**Paul.**

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V.**

**There was an annoying beeping going around in my head, until I realized it was the stupid alarm. I reached over and slammed it down to turn it off. I guess I did it a little to hard, cause it broke..oh well.**

**I got up and head to the bathroom, I took a quick shower since I had a feeling I was running late.**

**Stupid patrol. I only got five hours of sleep! I got out of the shower put some basketball shorts on and a white t-shirt. I usually didn't wear a shirt but at school your supposed to wear one..Stupid rules. I ran downstairs, grabbed a waffle and kissed my mom on the check. Yea I might be hot tempered but I loved my mom. She did so much for me.. Even if she didn't know about me being a werewolf. She just thought I went through a growth spurt. I put on some sneakers and walked to school. I didn't feel like taking my car. I was actually walking pretty fast and before I knew it I was at school. I was walking up toward the school when I accidentally bumped into a girl who looked like she was having trouble breathing I would of laughed and I kinda did inside. She turned around and I was gonna be like my jerk way and tell her to watch where she's standing, But then I looked into her eyes. I felt like everyone else disappeared and she was the only thing that could keep me alive. She was beautiful. She had shoulder length dark brown hair. It was straight and her bangs fell over her eyes, but I still could see them. They were the most unique color of grey with a shade of purple in them. She had tan skin and it looked so smooth. She had a small cute nose and the small pouty lips. I wanted to hold her, kiss her. Crap! I didn't even know her name.**

"**oh um…im sorry" her voice was so smooth, wait why was she sorry? I bumped into her oh god what if I hurt her?!**

"**n-no it was my fault, I should've looked where I was going" whoa did I just stutter? This girl is amazing. She started to blush, I wonder why? But she was so adorable when she did.**

"**um..I gotta go" she said really fast and walked off toward the school..no! I wanted her around me! I didn't even et to ask her what her name was! She was probably scared of me, that's why she left! Ugh stupid Paul! I felt a tug on my heart when she walked away. I ran into the forest and took of my clothes and phased. I was just really shocked.**

**About five minutes later Jared was in my head**

"_**dude whats up? Did you.."**_

"_**yea, Jared I imprinted..and the bad thing is that I don't even know her name!" ugh I was so angry with myself**_

"_**Paul shut up man! Her name is Jenny Greene, she's friends with Kim." Jenny what a beautiful name, it fit her so well…**_

"_**okay don't go all love sick on me dude, lets get back to school we're already late." I just nodded and went back to the place I left my clothes. I phased back and put my clothes on.**_

_**I still can't believe that I, Paul, the temper-mental wolf, just Imprinted. On the most beautiful girl in the world.**_

_

* * *

_**Okay guys what did ya' think? Hope you liked it! Please review! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so thanks for adding me to your favorites and alerts, but I would appreciate reviews too. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jenny's P.O.V.

Okay so something was seriously wrong with me. I can't get Paul out of my mind. He is just really cute and he seemed so sweet when I well, kinda talked to him. For my two first classes I just couldn't concentrate at all. Whenever I looked at the board I just kept seeing his name, which was kind of scaring me, I thought I was going crazy!

It was finally lunch time and I was starving! My stomach was making gurgle noises which was really embarrassing. I wasn't used to people looking at me, so I blushed whenever someone looked at me. Anywho, I walked through the halls and toward my locker, once I got it open I put my books in it and got out a few notebooks for my classes after lunch and my ipod. I headed toward my normal spot. I sat down and put my earphones in my ears. I was listening to the Balcony Scene by Pierce the Veil… which is one of my favorite bands. But I was tapped on the shoulder, which hurt crazy bad since I had a bruise right there. I looked up and saw the one the only Paul Meraz. So I put my ipod on pause and took my earphones out.

"H-hey…" he said while rubbing the back of his neck like he was nervous or something. Haha Paul nervous, that's funny. Although I don't know him, but he doesn't seem the nervous type. Oh crap I just realized im starring at him like a fish, ya know the mouth hanging open and eyes wide. I should probably say something.

"uh..h-hi.." I looked at him under my eyelashes.

"can I sit with you?" wow I hadn't seen that coming I was sorta expecting more of 'hey could you move your in front of my locker' or something around that area.

"um sure..I guess" He sat down next to me and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. It was an amazing heat, it felt like without being near him I would always be cold.

"so your not gonna eat anything?" he asked.

"no..im not hungry" I was lying, of course..but then my stomach grumbled, ah stupid tummy you betrayed me! Oh gosh now im yelling at my tummy.

"it doesn't sound like your not hungry, here…" he handed me an apple. And it was my favorite type of apple! It was a Gala apple..oh yummy

"thanks." I smiled a small smile at him and took the apple. When our hands touched I felt like it was on fire and a bolt of electricity ran through my whole body. It was odd but was great at the same time. I took a bite of the apple and moaned with pleasure. I was starving and it was great to actually eat again.

"your sure enjoying that apple." he chuckled but looked like he was enjoying that I was eating.

"yeah, so um what brought you here today.." I really wanted to know because I've only talked to Paul once and that was this morning. Did he want to be friends? I guess I could be his friend…a hot friend..hehe

"oh well, I-I was coming out here to see if you were hungry, I don't ever see you in the cafeteria. Why?"

"oh well that was nice of you..um I just not that social and don't have anyone to sit with so I just come out here to listen to music." why did I just say that to him? He's going to think im a loser now. Superb, note the sarcasm.

"well um you could always sit with Kim, which would be at the same table as me…and my friends of course."

"well I don't really want to intrude and Kim needs to spend time with Jared..Im fine out here though." which wasn't a lie.. Well most of it wasn't

"oh…well can I join you out here?" I chuckled at this.

"you kinda already are…" he chuckled to and nudged me and I flinched.

"Im sorry did I hurt you?!?! I didn't mean it! Are you okay?" he was looking at me frantically and trying to role up my sleeve but I pulled my arm away fast. I seriously didn't want him to see all the bruises. What would he think? Whoa when did I care what anyone thought? But I didn't care what anyone thought, just Paul…

"n-no you didn't hurt me, um I better go to my locker, I'll see you around.." I got up quickly and he got up too, with a hurt look in his eyes. Crap I caused that hurt.. I just want to hug him and make him feel better.

After that chat with Paul I seriously couldn't get him out of my head. School just ended and I got my bag and jacket out of my locker. I put my earphones in my ears, trying to block out the world and started walking home. For some odd reason I had a feeling that someone was watching me. Not that creepy feeling, but a nice one, like when you know your being watched over or protected. I liked it.

I walked into my house and put my converse next to the door. I decided to go upstairs and clean the broken lamp. Crap dad is so going to give me hell to pay tonight. I know I should call social services or something but, he's my dad and I didn't want to leave. Yea dad's aren't supposed to hit there kids and I don't really care for him that much. But I feel like mom would want us to stay together.

I made dinner and placed it on the table right when dad came in. He was soaked since it was raining and looked pissed.

"Come here now!" I was seriously scared now…I started to back away until I hit a wall.

"I SAID COME HERE!" he yelled louder and walked over to me. He slapped me across the face and my head hit the wall. I must of left a dent or something because he curse and started punching me. He actually punched my face and I knew I was going to get asked what happened tomorrow at school. I fell to the ground while he started kicking me.

An hour later the ass of a dad, yes you know what im sick of being hurt and beat, left and I walked upstairs to the bathroom. I examined my face, I had a big bruise on the left side of my face and a split lip. Crap I so can't hide this. I washed my face hoping that it would just go away, that it would all just go away. I wished I was sucked into a black hole. But the thing is I didn't want to leave Paul…im still confused about why I can't get him out of my head or why im starting to really like him. Yes I am starting to like him..like like him if ya know what I mean. I got dressed for bed, did my homework and went to sleep. I wonder whats going to happen tomorrow when people see my face….

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for the reviews! :] hope ya' enjoy this chapter

* * *

**I woke up with a pounding headache. I rolled off my bed and headed into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked like pure hell! My hair was matted to my forehead, my eyes were puffy and red, and my bruise on my face was dark purple. I think I should put cover up on them. I took a shower and after wrapped my body in a towel. I walked to my room and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple long sleeved All Time Low shirt. I walked back into the bathroom and tried to cover my bruise, but it didn't work that well, you could still tell it was a little purple-ish. I'll just come up with an excuse if anyone asks me, and I have a feeling they will. I walked downstairs, my douche of a dad made a mess last night, crap I'll have to clean that after I get home. I risked getting hit and grabbed a granola bar on my way out. I put my jacket and converse on and headed to school. Yet again I felt like a pair of eyes were on my and they were coming from the woods. I looked at them and say a huge grey wolf retreating into the woods. Okay that was seriously creepy! What kind of wolf gets that big!?! okay walk quickly away Jenny, can wolves smell fear? I must reek of it then,**

**I was at school ten minutes later and I took my earphones out of my ears. I felt someone watching me, yet again..do I have a sign on my back that says 'stare at me'? I looked to see who was looking at me and I saw Paul staring at me, more like focusing on me..or something on my face cough-cough the bruise probably. Crap.. Okay jenny just look forward and walk fast. And I did just that. I made it to my locker and there was no sight of Kim, thank god. I like her and all, she's practically my best friend, but I can't take getting questioned. I put my jacket in my locker and got my books out. I decided to just go to class and sit in there until the bell rings.**

**First and second period past by in a flash, and on normal days I would love that, but not today.. I didn't want to run into Paul and get questioned…although I would love to see that handsome face and hotness..and okay to much thinking Jenny. I walked to my locker put my books in and got my ipod out. I went to my spot and was surprised to see Paul already there. Then something next to me caught my eye, He had a tray of food that looked like it could be for four people. I walked up to him and covered my bruise with my hair, hopefully It will work.**

"**hey." I said slowly, not wanting startle him, haha me startle Paul…wow **

**He looked up and smiled a small and got up quickly. **

"**what happened?" he said urgently and brushed the side off my face tenderly..I though I was about to fall because that one movement made my knees wobble. **

"**I-I was reaching for a pan yesterday and um..it fell on my face.." oh wow smooth lie Jenny…Not!**

"**Jenny, don't lie to me! I want the truth!" he started to shake and it was kinda scaring me.**

"**im not lying…" I said in a small voice, but the guilt was killing me, for some odd reason I couldn't stand lying to him..**

"**I can tell jenny!' he was yelling at me now…and I flinched for two reasons 1. Because it was an instinct and 2. I didn't want Paul to be mad at me.**

"**I-I'm sor-sorry.." I looked down and I felt my eyes tear up.. Crap! I ran away before he noticed but the thing that hurt the most was that he didn't even come after me…or even call after me. I ran into the girls bathroom. I hated to cry in public..I feel so vulnerable. I looked in the mirror, gosh why was my life a mess?!? My eyeliner was running down my cheeks, my eyes were puffy. I was ugly and Paul would never like me, im going to get hit the rest of my life and I will be alone forever. I cried even harder when I thought these things. But then the bathroom door opened and in walked Kim and a tall girl with muscles and short hair. They looked at me in pity, great..I don't really need their pity at this moment.**

"**aw hunny, here let us help you.." they both came near me and I cringed back.**

"**n-no.." I whimpered out.**

"**please, Jenny just let us help you.." I just nodded and they started to wipe my eyes with a tissue.**

"**I'm Leah by the way.." the tall girl said, guess she found it a little awkward to not know each others names.**

"**its nice to meet you.."**

"**jay…what happened?" Kim used my nickname and I knew she was looking at the big bruise, my cover up must of smeared off.**

"**n-nothing.." I stumbled out, crap I really need to learn how to lie.**

"**jay, seriously we've been friends since the fourth grade..you changed after your mom died, and I really understand that, but you seriously changed, it scares me…" Kim just confessed that even when she's with Jared she does notice..**

"**I-I can't t-tell you…im sorry" and with that I walked out of the bathroom, to my locker, and out of school… I didn't feel like finishing the day, and I know the school will contact my dad. So I will get beaten very badly tonight. **

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V**

**So I now don't ever need an alarm clock because I want to see Jenny so badly that I woke up at 6:30 this morning. I phased and saw her walking out of her house by seven. Yea it might be considered stalking but not in my book. I mean she's my imprint! Oh crap she's looking at me, not that I don't like it. I actually loved when she looked at me but im in my wolf form and I seriously don't want to freak her out. So I ran back into the forest and went to school. I changed back into my clothes and joined Jared, Kim, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob. **

"**So did you have fun stalking your imprint?" Leah joked..**

"**haha, real funny" I said sarcastically.**

"**aw no need to get an attitude Pauly" I growled at her because she was messing with me on purpose, she knew I hated that nickname.**

**Then I was aware of her presence. Like the presence of her made a difference on me. I turned and looked at her but there was something off about her today. She was nervous and she was avoiding showing her left side of her face. I wanted to go talk to her, but I didn't want to come on to strong. Crap.**

**Stupid classes are going to slow! I couldn't help think up different excuses on why she was avoiding looking at me. The bell finally rang and I jumped out of my seat knocking it over in the process. I didn't even bother picking it up. I ran toward the lunch room, stacked the tray with all the choices, since I didn't know what Jenny liked and went to the hall. She wasn't there yet so I just sat down and waited. About four minutes later she came around the corner and I saw her covering the left side of her face with her hair. She said hey and I said hi back. When she was near me I stood up and looked at her adoringly..she was so beautiful. I ran my hand over her cheek, I didn't mean too but I had the urge to! Then I saw it, a big purple bruise on her left side of her face.. Who the fuck did that to her?!!?**

"**what happened?!" I tenderly brushed her face again. Who the hell would do something to her, she's perfect.**

"**I-I was reaching for a pan yesterday and um..it fell on my face.." I knew she was lying because she stuttered.**

"**Jenny, don't lie to me! I want the truth!" I didn't mean to yell but I was starting to get mad, fuck im starting to shake..calm down paul just don't hurt her…**

"**im not lying…" how can she lie to my face?!?!**

"**I can tell Jenny!" crap I really was yelling at her now..**

"**I-im sor-sorry.." she whimpered out, fuck, why am I fucking this up?!?! She ran away but not before I saw a tear fall down her cheek. I made her cry.. I felt awful… I ran into the lunch room and headed straight for my friends. **

"**Kim? Leah? I yelled at Jenny…can you please go find her and help her?" They nodded and went off to find her.. I guess they saw how desperate I was because Leah didn't even make a joke about it. I screwed up big time. I sat down and put my head in my hands.**

"**guys…what do I do?"**

"**maybe you can go to her house tonight, and say sorry..maybe get a better relationship with her?"**

"**yea I think I will"**

**Yep that's what I'll do…**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!**

**Oh gosh Paul's going to her house…what will happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Im really glad you guys love this story, I was a little uncertain about making it but now im not… :]**

* * *

I walked home and opened the door. Thank god the ass works from 5a.m to 5p.m. I put my bag and jacket on the table next to the door and took my shoes off. I walked into the kitchen grabbed a bag of chips, because right now I don't really care. I walked into the living room wrapped a blanket around me since I was dripping wet. Yea that's Washington for you, stupid rain…I turned on the T.V. and fell asleep. I didn't realize that I was exhausted for some odd reason. Maybe it was just because I cried. Anywho

_I was on the beach wearing a white sundress, making me look very tan. I was watching the waves crash against the rocks._

"_Jenny!" I looked behind me and saw Paul running up to me, he was only wearing shorts so I could see his abs. I wanted to reach out and run my hands all over him. He came up to me and kissed me. Whoa..now this is a GREAT dream. We were kissing passionately and he was reaching for the straps to my dress pulling them down and-_

I woke up when I heard knocking on the door. Curse whoever is at it! That was some dream. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 2:25 p.m..huh school must of just gotten out. I went to the door and opened it. I was seriously surprised when I saw Paul standing there with a nervous look on his face. I guess I should have seen this coming.. So I opened the door and gestured for him to come in. He walked in and stood in the middle of the hallway.

"I-im sorry I yelled at you…" he said quietly after I shut the door.

"its okay." well it kinda was, I didn't like it when anyone yelled at me, but for some odd reason it hurt the most when paul did.

"the thing is, its not…I shouldn't of yelled at you, I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I hurt you, emotionally or physically." I understood what he was saying but for some odd reason I couldn't make myself talk. I was just stunned. He didn't ever want to hurt me? That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me..that's sad right? But I didn't care..I knew that I liked Paul for sure now.

"so, um o just came to say that..I guess I'll go now.." he started to walk forward put I grabbed his hand, the warmth from it was making me want to be closer to him.

"no, please stay with me?" I really didn't want him to leave, it was like every time he's near me, my life isn't bad anymore, all the abusing and everyone in the world leaves except us. I loved that feeling.

"okay" he smiled at me, like a full on 'im happy as crap right now' smile. I liked it when he smiled, no more like loved it. I didn't ever want to see that beautiful face sad or hurt.

Still holding his hand I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Paul sat down and practically took up half of it, But if he wasn't as big as he was, then I don't think he would be Paul. I love everything about him, well actually I don't know that much about him..that bothers me.

"so..tell me about yourself."

"what do you wanna know?" he faced me and wrapped an arm around me, couldn't help but snuggle into him.

"anything.."

"okay lets play 20 questions, s we both can find out things about each other." huh sounds like a good enough idea.

We were on our last questions, I found out that paul's favorite color is grey-ish purple, that was an odd choice. He loved chinese food, he loved his mom( I thought was really cute) he liked to run, he loves the beach. He even told me he liked being near me actually he said he loved being near me. I blushed at that. Then I remembered the dream I had before he knocked on my door and blushed even more. He brushed over my cheek adoringly.

"I love it when you do that.." I don't know if he intentionally meant to say that out loud or not.

"and I love it when you do this.." I said because it felt so good when he brushed my cheek.

"please tell me what happened…." I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about the big nasty bruise I had on my face. But even though I wanted to tell him I just couldn't and I wasn't ready. What if he didn't want to be near me when he found out im some abused/messed up girl. I don't think I could take it if another person I loved left me..wait did I just say love? Haha my mind must be playing tricks on me…

"there's nothing to tell paul.."I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, I looked at the clock and it read 4:55..fudge! He's gonna be here soon.

"Paul, you have to go!" I was seriously scared now, I've never had anyone at my house before, let alone a boy. I didn't know how my dad would react.

"why? If it was because of the question im sorry, please just don't make me leave." he begged me and I hated that I was making him hurt.

"Paul its not that, seriously -" I was cut off when the front door slammed open.

"Jenny?!? You better have my dinner ready!" my dad screamed, he sounded pissed, yet when does he not? He walked around the corner and saw Paul. At first he looked scared, maybe because Paul was huge and could beat him up, then his face angered a little but then forced a smile. I stepped back against the counter.

"Jenny, you didn't tell me we had company…who's your friend?" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"u-um th-this is Paul, and he wa-was just l-leaving" fudge stop stuttering Jenny!

"aw well that's to bad.." but I knew he was happy, probably happy that he could hit me soon.

"yea, bye Paul…" I walked toward the door and he followed.

"look I can stay if you want.." he whispered, he looked kind of pissed and concerned..did he know!?!?! Nah that couldn't be possible. Right?

"n-no paul it's okay..I'll see you t-tomorrow." I stuttered because I didn't know if this was a lie or not. My dad would beat me pretty badly tonight.

"okay…just call me if you need anything, I left my number on the coffee table." he looked uncertain but left anyways. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in. I turned around slowly and saw my dad holding his baseball bat.

"Come here now" he said in a menacing tone, it was really scary.

And for some odd reason I ran, I ran toward the stairs but tripped. I felt the bat hit my ribs about five times. I cried out in pain. Then my face. Have you ever been hit in the face with a bat very hard? It hurt like living hell. I could feel the flood from my bashed up head fall over my face.

"please! Please stop!!" I cried out.

"shut the fuck up! No one loves you and no one will ever love you! That paul guy is just using you because you're a whore!" he yelled at me and I cried harder.

"please! Someone help me!" I screamed out to anyone. Maybe a neighbor would here? I hope to god someone is near me to here. Then the front door slammed open and flew off the hinges. It was blurry because I think I was loosing to much blood. But I heard everything.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER! Someone screamed and I heard rustling around.

"paul don't kill him, he's not worth it! Jared, Embry get him out of here!" Paul's here?

"paul, help me.." I whispered before I passed out and felt strong warm arms pick me up. But not the arms I wanted around me.

* * *

Paul's P.O.V.

I finally gained enough courage to knock on her door. I heard some movement inside and then finally the door opened. She had messy bed head hair and wrinkled clothes.. Hmm she must have been sleeping. She opened the door all the way a gestured me to come in. I walked in and just blurted my apology out. Well I whispered it..

"I-im sorry I yelled at you.." she told me it was okay but I could tell it wasn't, I hurt her and I can't forgive myself.

"the thing is, its not…I shouldn't of yelled at you, I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I hurt you, emotionally or physically." I never ever want to hurt her, but I can't ever be sure I won't ..I am to the stupid hot tempered wolf of the pack. She didn't say anything for awhile so I guess she was still upset.. I told her I would leave and I headed for the door. But before I knew it I felt her soft hand on mine. It felt amazing to just touch her. This girl is makes me crazy, in a good way of course.

"no, please stay with me?" who was I to deny this amazing girl? And anyway I wanted to stay with her too, so of course I said yes. I was beaming by now, she wanted me for chrsit sakes! I was so happy. We entwined our fingers and she lead me into her living room, we sat on the couch and I put my arm around her.

"so..tell me about yourself." I smiled

"what do you wanna know?" she snuggled into my side and I held her closer, I would never object snuggling with her.

"anything." well its not fair if she gets to learn about me but I don't learn about her. So I suggested 20 questions.

I found out her favorite color was grey, I asked why and she said she saw a huge wolf with that color fur and thought it was a pretty color. I smiled at that, since that wolf was me. I learned she liked chinese food just like me, she loved music, one of her favorite bands is Breathe Carolina. I could listen to her talk for hours. Then I brushed her cheek adoringly because I just wanted to. She blushed, gos I loved it when she did that, I must of said that out loud because she blushed even harder and said she loved it when I brushed her cheek. Hmm I should do this more often. I would love too.

Then my stupid mouth opened and I blurted out 'tell me what happened' I was talking about the bruise that was on my beautiful angels face.

'there's nothing to tell paul.." she got up and went into the kitchen, I followed, I saw her freak out when she saw the time.

"Paul, you have to go!" I was confused ..did I hurt her again by bringing it up? Oh god I hope not.

"why? If it was because of the question im sorry, please just don't make me leave." I begged her, I didn't want to be away from her.

"Paul its not that, seriously -" she was cut off by the door being slammed open. Who the fuck does that?? Well I do that when im pissed sometimes but.. that's different ..I think.

"Jenny?!? You better have my dinner ready!" I heard a man yell, dang this guy must be really pissed, but no one yells at my Jenny like that! When im that mad I just hit something to get my anger out- hit something.. no, it could be, did her dad abuse her?! No that wouldn't happen to my angel .

An man about in his forties walked around the corner, he looked scared at first, well he better if he's in anyway hurting Jenny. Then looked pissed and then put on the worse fake smile I have ever seen. Even Leah puts on a better fake smile then that!

"Jenny, you didn't tell me we had company…who's your friend?" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"u-um th-this is Paul, and he wa-was just l-leaving" what leaving?!?! Heck no!

"aw well that's to bad.." he didn't sound sorry at all..

"yea, bye Paul…" she walked to the door and I followed. We stopped by the door and I whispered to her that if she wanted I could stay but she said no, which hurt a little but then I told her if she needed anything just call me. But I would be outside her house all night to watch over her. I didn't trust her father at all. He had a bad vibe about him.

She just nodded and I left.

When I got outside I ran out to the forest opened my cell and called Sam.

"Sam I need you to head over to Jenny's house now… I have a bad feeling and I need you and some of the other's here."

"Okay Paul. Jared, Embry and I will be there soon." he hung up and I think he didn't ask questions because I sounded a little desperate. And I kinda was. If anything happened in that house and I needed to go in there I don't think I would be able to stop myself from tearing the ass to parts.. Okay calm down Paul, you don't know if he's hurting her.

About five minutes later Sam, Jared and Embry came up to me. We didn't say anything we just watched the house and listened to what was happening inside. We didn't here anything for awhile until I heard a crash and Jenny screaming out for someone to please help her. I ran into the house, breaking the door off its hinges. I saw Jenny on the floor covered in blood and her dad holding a baseball bat over her ready to hit her again.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!!" I yelled at him and talked him to the ground. I started punching the douches face. My anger was building up and I could feel myself shaking, I didn't care if I killed this guy.

"Paul don't kill him, he's not worth it! Jared, Embry get him out of here!" I heard Sam scream and I felt Jared and Embry pull me away from the piece of shit's body. I was struggling against them. I wanted to rip the guy's face off for touching her! But I stopped once I heard a faint whisper.

"Paul, help me.." I stopped shaking because all I could think of was my precious jenny, she was hurt and she needed me. Sam picked her up and carried her out. We were running through town now, it was dark so no one saw us. I told Sam to hand Jenny to me and he did. We ran to Sam's house ad barged in.

"Hey Sam wh- oh my god! What happened?!!? Here lay her down on the couch." Emily said and moved some pillows around. I laid her down on the couch and put her head on a pillow.

"What happened? She looks bad..she needs to go to the hospital."

"I only trust one doctor and he's not at the hospital right now…" they all looked at me funny.

"we need to call the leeches house, now!" they all looked at my very shocked because I hated leeches, but it's true, I only trust the doctor leech with my baby. I picked her up again and ran through the forest toward the hospital. Sam called the doc. On the way and told him to meet us there.

I hope my baby will be okay, please let her be okay.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry i haven't written in awhile..i've been sick. So i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

All i could register was pain. Pain was oing through my whole body. The only thing that kept me from screaming was his warm arms around me. Yes i know Paul's touch from anyone else's so sue me. I could feel wind blowing me, like a was moving really fast. Then i could hear people talking in the background, but i never really paid attention to what they were saying. I could feel myself being put down on something soft, but i wanted to be in Paul's arms. If i was going to die then i only want to die in his arms. Yes its kinda corny but i think im in love with him. Oh yea someone up there really hates me, I've been beaten and then finally when someone i love comes around, i have to die. Well i don't really know if im dieing but it has to be bad right? Something pinched my arm and i winced, to tell you the truth it hurt like hell. But slowly all my pain went away slowly..oh crap is this the end? maybe i should say something to paul if this is. But my stupid mouth wouldn't move, infact no part of my body would move..hey,wh- oh yep im sleepy. goodnight

Paul's P.O.V.

I watched my baby sleep and wished i could take all her pain away. She was mumbling things like 'please don't hit me' and 'help me'. I hated seeing her like this. Sam was out in the hall talking to Cheif Swan, I really don't know what he's saying and i don't care. As long as that bastard goes to jail. How could anyone het their own kid? expecially someone as sweet as Jenny. I saw her stir in her bed. I hated seeing her hooked up to wires, she had bandages wraped around her head and arms. The doc taped her ribs too. I can't believe her dad hit her and she never told anyone. I hated that she never told anyone, she could of told kim or me! well i never really knew her that well until a few days ago. Actually im mad at myself! stupid paul if you imprinted on her before you could have stopped her from getting beaten! i wanted bash my head agains a wall..this is all my fault! The door opened and in walked Kim with Jared waiting at the door. Kim looked so broken and sad, hmm i wonder if thats how i look. Kim told me they have been best friends since the fourth grade but grew a little distant after Jenny's mom died if cancer.

"this is all my fault..." i told Kim

"how is this your fault?" she looked at me like i was crazy for even thinking that it was my fault.

"i should have imprinted on her sooner, then i would of stopped her from getting beaten. If i wasn't such a fucking jerk all the time then maybe..i just.."

"paul you know how imprints work and that you imprint on someone when the time is perfectly right, you haev no say in the matter...but this-" she waved her hand at Jenny's sleeping form." this is all my fault...if i was a better friend to her..i mean im her only freaking friend and i suck at it! i could of helped her..." she started to cry and jared walked in and pulled her into a hug. She was crying into his chest and he was comforting her. Just like a imprint should do, and look what im doing! im in a hospital watching my Jenny suffer in pain becasue im so stupid..

"Kim i should take you home, your parents will be worried.." she nodded and they both said bye to me. I haven't left this room, well i do go use the bathroom to piss but thats it. I have been her for a day straight and she still hasn't woken up. Dr. Leech said she would be fine and that she is just sleeping it off.. or something like that.. i think he used bigger words.

"paul..?" i lookde up to the faint whisper. Jenny was trying to sit up, but she was failing because of her injuries. I got up and lifted her up, trying not to hurt her.

"hey..how are ya' feeling?"

"im okay...c-can you hold me?" i was so happy when she asked, i picked her up gently, sat on the bed and place her on my lap.. I didn't really know where to put my hands but i was shocked when i felt her two soft hands put my arms around her waist.

"what brought this on?" she looked down and mumbled something i really couldn't hear.

"um- well i just like being near you, and i feel better when you touch me..." i smiled and kissed the top of her head. Oh crap i hope that didn't hurt her! wait what if she didn't want me to do that?

"i liked being near you and touching you too..."

"so..how-how did you find me..." i knew what she was talking about instantly and i really didn't want to replay it in my mind but like all the other times in my life my brain had a different plan. I could still picture it like it was just ten minutes ago, barging into her house seeing her dad holding a bat over her bloody body.

"paul? paul? your shaking.." i didn't realize that i was shaking and i lifted her off my lap and put her down on the bed. I started pacing trying to calm myslef down. But whole the fuck invented pacing?!? whats the pont of it? but eventually i calmed down..

"i was suspicious and i stayed close to your house that night..i called sam for help and when i heard you sc-scream i ran in there and i found..." i shook the picture out of my head..i just hated seeing my baby like that.

"oh..so where is...he?" i knew she was reffering to the bastard so i told her that sam was talking to the police and i dont think they have done anyting yet..

"they should just leave him alone.." i looked at her like she was insane.

"are you crazy!?!? Jenny he hit you!!!"

"he's confused and depressed! hell i would be too if the love of my life died and got stuck with me!"

"don't you ever say that! yes he lost your mom but it is not a punishment to have you! you should be the greatest thing in his life!"

"i-i just...nevermind lets drop it..."

"kay"

"hey paul?"

"hmm?"

"wh-what's imprinting?"

oh crap....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Sorry this isn't long, i hated writers block, please review and if anyone has suggestions or ideas please message me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Jenny's P.O.V.

Paul looked shocked and worried. I mean yea I could hear everything Paul and Kim were saying. But what was Imprinting? And I can't believe He and Kim think this was their fault. The only person who's at fault is me, I could of told someone but I was to scared and I was afraid I would end up with no where to go. For some odd reason I needed Paul, like I needed oxygen or food. I couldn't understand why.

"wh-what?" he asked. I think he might go into shock. It's a simple question right?

"I heard you and Kim talking…sorry about that, but what's imprinting?" I felt bad for eavesdropping I mean I couldn't help it! I was trying to find the strength to wake up while they were talking.

"u-uh, that's a long story Jenny.."

"well I have time." I was interested, anything to do with Paul I was interested in. Oh crap I'm starting to sound like a creep.

"okay, um how do I start this…" he sat down on the chair next to the bed. I was kind of disappointed that he wouldn't sit on the bed with me, but maybe that's just pushing my luck. He was rubbing the back of his neck and I kind of figured that was a sign he was nervous.

"look, I don't want you to be nervous with me Paul…I-I like you.." I had to tell him sooner or later right?

"you do?" I was beaming, I loved it when he smiled..oh Jenny your supposed to say something!

"yea.."

"I like you too.. Okay so do you know about the Quileute legends?" did he just say he liked me too?!?! Yay! I'm so squealing like a little girl in my head…wait- the legends? What did this have to do with…oh my god…I'm pretty smart with putting two and two together..

"Paul..are you telling me that..um you're a-a wolf?" he has to be joking right? I mean wolves aren't real..

"yea..how did you know?" oh my god….

"I kinda put two and two together..Paul how is that possible.." this can't be happening, the guy I like is a wolf? I know I should probably think of this as a joke but I had a feeling deep down that he was being completely honest with me..

"well to start off, I'm not the only one..all the guys, the ones that look like me, big and muscular, are wolves." that made sense, they were huge! Not fat though…definitely not, all those muscles on Paul and his abs…okay your getting off topic Jenny.

"Jenny? I know this is a lot to take in, I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me.."

Wait not want to talk to him?!

"why would I not want to talk to you? Paul yes it's a bit much to take in but it doesn't change how I feel about you.."

"really?" I nodded but that question still wasn't answered..

"so, what is imprinting?" I asked again. I was kinda tired of asking it over and over again.

"well, imprinting is when a wolf see's his..um, soul mate..the peron is who they are meant to be with forever. You're my imprint." That has got to be the most WONDERFUL news ever!!! I'm Paul's imprint! I'm his soul mate! Wait-

"if, you weren't a wolf, would you still like me?" I had a feeling that he wouldn't, if he never was a wolf he would of never noticed me, I would be invisible to him. That made my heart start to hurt.

"of course! I would absolutely still like you."

"but, you never noticed me until a few days ago..why?"

"I never really, um looked at you in the face." I knew it, he never looked at me, I was just some stupid loner to him.

"oh…."my face fell and I knew Paul could see it.

"jenny, don't be sad, I would of noticed you, I was just being a jerk and never cared about anyone but myself and my family." I forced a smile, hoping he believed it.

"pshh I'm not worrying, um I'm tired so I think I'm going to get some rest." I laid down and faced away from him. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, I just didn't know why. I should be used to not being noticed by now. I thought I was fine with the thought of being alone forever.

"oh..um I think I'm going to talk to Sam, I'll be back later.." I heard him get up from his chair kiss the top of my head and leave the room. I let the tears fall from my eyes I guess I'll never be actually loved, just a forced one with Paul. He probably didn't even want me to be his imprint. I'm so stupid.

After about thirty minutes of crying I finally fell asleep. This life sucks.

Paul's P.O.V.

"Sam I told her about us and she took it perfectly fine, she just got really upset about imprinting.." I was so frustrated. Did she not want to be my imprint? Yea well I don't blame her, I'm a jerk and I have a temper issue.

"It takes awhile to et used to Paul. She will get used to the idea soon enough, she loves you, everyone can see it." ha! Yea right she doesn't love me at all.

"yea, whatever.."

"Dammit Paul! Listen to me!" crap Sam just used his alpha voice on me. "She does love you, you have to believe it, you're a great guy and a great imprint to her. You saved her."

"yea, but Sam did I save her, or did I just make her life more complicated?"

"you saved her, you were meant to be with her as she was meant to be with you."

"okay…what did the police say?" his facial expression turned serious and angry.

"they went to the house but he was nowhere o be seen. Apparently he ran, probably knew they were coming." I started shaking violently, THAT BASTARD! He deserves to go to fucking prison!

"Paul! Calm down! We are in a hospital!" he put a hand on my shoulder but I still couldn't calm down, that jack ass is still out there, and he could hurt my baby again!

"calm down for Jenny.." I took deep breaths and I finally calmed down, I would calm down for Jenny always.

"When can she leave?"

"Dr. Cullen said he needs to do a quick check up and then she can go."

"can he do it now?" I don't want her here anymore, I can feel that she feels uncomfortable here." he nodded and walked down the hallway, He returned shortly with Dr. Leech, I mean Cullen.

"Okay lets check her injuries, I'll give you some pain killers you can give her and then you'll be ready to go."

"Can you check her injuries without waking her up? I want her to sleep." he nodded and we quietly walked into the room. Jenny was laying in the bed sleeping so peacefully, but what caught my eye was the tear stained cheeks and her red puffy eyes. She looked so broken. I looked at Sam with a hoping look. Asking what I should do.

"don't worry she must be overwhelmed, a lot has happened." I nodded hoping that was it but I had a feeling it was something else. I just didn't know what.

The Doc checked her out, not like that because if it was like that I would rip him to shreds, and said she was all good to go. He gave me the pain killers for her and I picked Jenny up In my arms softly. Sam got his truck a few hours ago so we could drive home instead of run. Crap a though just came to me as we left the parking lot.

"Sam where will she stay? My mom won't let a total stranger live at our house."

"Don't worry I already talked this over with Emily and she wanted Jenny to stay in our guest room. She will be completely safe there." I knew that the safest place was Sam's house so I knew it was the best place for Jenny.

"you do realize that now I'm going to be at your house more often now, probably 24/7" I smirked at him.

"yea well not when your on patrol, and remember Paul you do have a mother, go and see her too." oh yea I would definitely have to see my mom. Before I met Jenny my mom was my number one girl but now Jenny is my number one.. Is it bad that I feel guilty for putting my mom second? I love both of them, but I think I love Jenny more. Crap, yea I definitely feel guilty.

"Okay just go put Jenny in the guest room, you don't have to patrol tonight, but your going to have to go patrol tomorrow Paul. You have other duties." I just nodded and headed inside followed by Sam.

"Hey Sam!" Emily ran up to Sam and he kissed her scars he gave her before he kissed her mouth lightly. I really hope I don't hurt Jenny. I don't think I could possibly live with myself if I hurt her. I walked into the back where the guest bedroom was. I put Jenny down on the queen sized bed and she shivered. I put the covers over her and tucked her in. I kissed her on the top of her head before I left. I loved the feeling of my lips on her skin. I would love to kiss her on the mouth but I think I should take things slow. Ha, wow that's a change for me. Paul Meraz is going slow.

Paige's P.O.V.

Whoa! Major head ache..hehe I sounded like a girly girl. Oh gosh those pain killers must be making my loopy. Hehe loopy like a looney toon. I got up and the realized that I wasn't at the hospital. What the heck? Where am I? I opened the door and found out it was a closet. Woops. I tried the other door and saw it was a hallway. Okay this is a start. I heard people talking and plates clanking together. The smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes and muffins was making my mouth water. It smelt delicious. I turned the corner and saw a crowded living room filled with the guys from school, Kim, Leah, and a guy I have never met before.

"Jenny!" Kim screamed and jumped off Jared's lap. She attacked me with a big hug that hurt crazy bad.

"Ow, ow , ow" she pulled back and smiled sheepishly

"sorry.." then I slapped her arm

"ow, what was that for?"

"for thinking this-" I gestured to my body "was your fault."

"oh, so you heard that..im sorry! I should have been a better friend!"

"Kim I couldn't ask for a better best friend" she smiled at me and hugged me, but made sure I didn't hurt myself.

"hello, you must be Jenny, I'm Emily" a young woman walked out from what I'm guessing was the kitchen, she was beautiful even with the scars the went down her face.

"hi, it's nice to meet you, is this your house?"

"yes it is"

"thank you for letting me stay here" I guessed that this was where I was staying and I was glad, I was around people I liked.

"oh it's my and Sam's pleasure." she gestured to the young man I didn't know.

"oh! Your were the guy that was at my house that night.." I quietly said the last part, I didn't mean to say that out loud, it just kind of blurted out.

"yes, I'm glad your doing better" oh thank god he didn't say anything about that night.

I looked around the room and smiled at everyone and waved at Leah. She waved back and everyone had a priceless look on their face, except Kim. Then I saw Paul in the corner staring at me, the way he was looking at me wanted to make me go over to him, sit in his lap and kiss him senseless. But of course that wouldn't be what he wanted.

"are you hungry? I made enough food for everyone." Emily asked, I just nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Holy crap! There was enough food in here to feed an army!

"yea the buys eat a lot, you get used to eat." makes sense. I got a muffin and walked back out to the room. Oh great there was nowhere to sit. I Guess I'm going to have to stand, but before I could get comfortable standing( that was total sarcasm) a pair of strong warm arms picked me up. I was carried across the room and then put down on Paul's lap. I looked up to see who carried me over here to see Leah walking back to her place. She had a smug look on her face. I looked back at Paul and saw him giving her a thankful look. I guess I could sit here. I leaned back against his chest and I sighed in contentment. I felt Paul's hot breath tickle my ear.

"Good morning sleepy head." I turned my head so I was facing him.

"good morning" I couldn't help but kiss his cheek, crap stupid loopy self! I could always blame the painkillers! Mwuahaha! Paul just smiled and wraped his arms around my waist. We just sat there all morning talking with everyone, telling jokes and stories. Every so often Paul would kiss the top of my head, I loved it when he did that.

Gosh dammit! This guy si giving me mixed signals, or maybe I'm just putting it all in my head. Maybe Paul really does like me, for me and even if he wasn't a wolf he would still like me.

Quil's hilarious story was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Sam went and got it and everyone got silent.

"hello, is Ms. Jenny Greene here?"

Oh crap…


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait! I lost track of some stuff and I had a lot going on in my life. But hopefully you like this chapter!**

* * *

Jenny's P.O.V.

No…no this couldn't be happening. Just when I finally feel like this can be my new start something like this happens. If you want to know who was at the door, it was social services. They said I couldn't stay here with Sam and Emily because they weren't my 'legal gaurdians' and apparently my dad bailed after he found out the police were coming for him. Paul was furious. He was shaking violently and I was the only one that could calm him down. But the thing was that I didn't even have my emotions under control. I was a mess, I was scared, nervous, upset, furious. It didn't help that my pain killers were wearing off and my body ached really badly. I think I was on the verge of crying. Paul and I were currently in my room packing.

"please don't let them take me away…." I whispered to him. I looked up and I felt tears run down my face. He came over to me and wrapped me in his warm arms.

"shh.. Baby I won't let them, no one could ever take you away from me." I trusted him. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me because I was his imprint.

"I'll be right back, maybe you should take your pain killers." I nodded and watched him walk out the door and close it behind him. How did I get so lucky? Paul was to sweet for me, well apparently he's not so sweet when I'm not around but I think its kinda hot how he's tough.

I walked over to the side dresser and took two pills out of the little bottle. I grabbed my water bottle and took the pills. Crap these pills make me drowsy and they are fast acting. Darn you pills!! Hehe, oh god here goes the darn loopy self me. Maybe I should just lay down and okay yep nighty night.

Paul's P.O.V.

I would not let them take my baby away from me! I had just found her!

"Sam! what are we going to do?! I won't let some creep social service guy take her away from me! Away from everyone!"

"I know but we have no choice! I'm not her gaurdian!"

"but we could be…" Emily said in a small voice. We all turned to her and I was confused and a little hopeful.

"Em, what are you talking about?" she looked at Sam with pure love.

"Sam we could become her legal gaurdians. Have Jenny stay here with us until she turns eighteen. Then she can go anywhere, and by my guess she will end up with Paul." Oh my god! Yes! It would be perfect. I come here all the time anyway, and now I would have a good reason to, other than Em's cooking.

"Really?! You guys would do that?" I looked at Sam and Emily.

"Well, Paul she is a sweet girl and we already love her like apart of the family. I mean you guys don't know this but..I used to baby sit Jenny when she was little. And I'm furious that her dad hit her! I know him! I knew Mrs. Greene! They were the sweetest family.. I just don't know how it could of ended up like this."

"So is that a yes?" I knew that Sam was her babysitter, I remember him getting payed for it when we were younger. The guy loved Jenny, he would brag about her all the time, saying she was the little sister he never had. I just didn't realize my Jenny was the Jenny Sam baby sat.

"haha, yea Paul, I would do anyhting for Jenny and you." I thanked them both and ran into Jenny's room to tell her the good news, but my baby was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up. So I just sat down at the end of her bed and watched her sleep. Yea It sounds kinda creepy, but it isn't okay, and if anyone says different I will beat the shit out of them.

Paiges P.O.V.

I was having a flashback dream. Not a bad one but an actual good memory.

-flashback-

I was running around my backyard getting chased by Sam Uley. He was like my big brother and my best friend.

"try and catch me Sammy!" I skipped around my backyard.

"oh I'm gonna get you, Jenny! You better watch out!" I giggled and ran some more until my feet were off the ground and I was falling towards it. I fell flat on my face and got up. I looked at my knee and saw a huge cut on it. Tears streaked my cheeks and I started to cry.

"Oh my god! Jenny! Its okay, shh, Jen-Jen its okay,shhh" I felt Sam's arms lift me up and take me into my house. He sat me on the counter and looked through our cabinets for a band aid and some anti-bacteria wipes. I was still sniffling when he came back to me.

"jenny can you be a big girl?" I nodded my head.

"okay this may sting just a little, but im right here okay?" I nodded my head again. He wiped at my cut and it stung, but I didn't cry because I wanted to be a big girl. Sammy put the band aid on my cut and then kissed it.

"that's my girl." I picked me up and held me.

"I love you Sammy" I said but it was muffled by my head laying on his shoulder.

"I love you too Jen-Jen"

-end of flashback-

I knew I was smiling in my sleep and I didn't care. I remember where I remembered Sam from. He was my best friend before Kim. He was my big brother. I loved him, but only in a brother-sister way. No I was in love with Paul. I knew that for sure.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the long wait!!! I've been so busy and well I lost all interest in writing for awhile but im good now. Updates may be far away because I have softball and I need to get my grades up. Sorry again! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm trying to stay up and write this chapter. So i hope you like it!**

**Oh! and thanks for everyone who added me to their Favorite Stories list and Favorite Authors! I didn't think i was good. But thanks! Oh and sorry for the Paige's P.O.V in the last chapter, im getting my stories mixed up again!**

Jenny P.O.V.

I woke up groggily. The sun was beaming on my face, but I liked the warmth. There was a pressure on my foot and i looked down to see Paul. He was sleeping, must have been up all night. I wonder what he was doing. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He had a small smile on his beautiful lips and i just wanted to kiss him. But of course i didn't. Because im a coward and i didn't want to wake him up. So i not so gracefully got out of bed and tip toed out of the room.

I headed toward the kitchen to find Emily cooking, of course, and Sam reading a newspaper. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug.

"Goodmorning...Sammy." i whispered in his ear. Its amazing how i never realized before that this Sam and my Sammy were the same person. When I was nine, Sam just stopped being my baby sitter. And it was kinda bad because just a few years later was when i needed him the most...the time when my mom died.

Sam got up and turned around. He picked me up and gave me a big bear hug.

"I knew you would remember! i just knew it...Jen-Jen." I smiled into his shoulder. I really missed him. But he was here all along. Its mind blowing actually. Sam put me pack on the ground and we both sat at the table. Emily set a plate of pancakes in front of me and i said thanks. Emily then sat down next to Sam and they both stared at me.

Have you ever had someone or more people stare at you when you eat? Its very uncomfortable.

"um..so this is yummy." trying to break the tension, that maybe only i was feeling? Emily just beamed at me.

"Can we tell her? please Sam?" He sighed.

"Well Paul kinda wanted to tell her but okay." I was so lost right now. What did they have to tell me? Oh god am i getting shipped off to some weird place? but they wouldn't be happy about that would they?

"Sam and I are becoming your Legal Gaurdians! You get to stay here with us!" I dropped my fork on the table. what? oh my gosh i am so freaking happy!

"No way? I can't believe it! yay! thank you guys sooo much!" i jumped up and tackled them into a hug.

"you guys told her? aw i wanted to tell her." I turned around seeing Paul leaning against the wall with a playful pout on his lips. I was so happy that i didn't think about what i did next.

I ran to Paul, jumped into his awaiting arms and kissed him. And i mean kiss on the lips. It was amazing!

His warm lips on mine was like pure bliss. I was kind of shocked at what i did but when he kissed me back i knew he truely wanted me. It was a short kiss but i loved it so much.

When we broke apart, we just looked at each other.

"You have no idea how badly i've wanted to kiss you." i blushed and buried my face into his neck. All i could smell was Tide detergent and the ocean air. It was the smell of Paul. And i loved it.

"awww" we heard behind us. Paul turned us, i was still in his arms, and we saw that the whole pack..and i mean WHOLE pack was right behind us. And they just saw us kiss. Wow embarrassing much?

"Oh shut up" i muttered and i heard Paul chuckle and kis the top of my head. Everyone headed into the kitchen while Paul and I went into the living room. Paul sat us down on the couch, i was on his lap of course. Even when there was planty of other seats available. But i didn't mind. I liked being close to him.

"so...that kiss. we're dating now right?" aw he was so cute when he was uncertain of things.

"well.. only if you want to be. because i know i do."

"are you crazy? of course i do! you don't have to ask twice." i smiled and got off his lap. He whimpered. I know how he felt, as soon as i wasn't close to him i felt cold.

"Don't worry i'll be right back. im just going to get dressed..oh crap. i don't have any clothes here."

"Well we can go back to your old house and get your stuff, but for now im sure Emily won't mind giving you clothes. I think you guys might be the same size. Although you kinda are skinnier." It was weird hearing the words 'old house' i mean i grew up in that house and now i just don't live there anymore.

"yea..well if i ate before i could be a little more meat and less bones." he raised an eyebrow.

"what do you mean if you ate? you didn't eat?" i squirmed under his gaze..oh yea he didn't know about that..

"well..um..my 'father'(ugh i hate calling him my father, because he's a bastard) well. he uh didn't like me eating..at all." i mumbled, but im sure Paul heard it.

"WHAT? he never let you eat? no wonder why you were so hungry that day in the hall! that mother fucking bastard!" Paul started shaking.

"paul, please calm down. please?"

"how can i calm down when you tell me that your father, who shouldn't even be able to be called your father, starved you!" he was shaking even more.

"paul! go outside now!" Sam ordered Paul. Paul was still shaking when he went outside. Sam was heading after Paul but not before turning to me.

"Don't worry about Paul. He just needs to blow off some steam." i just nodded and stared at the door that Paul and now Sam had left through.

Emily came up from behind me and oulled me towards her and Sam's room. "Don't worry about Paul, sweety." She went over to a dresser and got out a pair of dark jeans and a green v-neck.

"wow this isn't really your style. haha" she blushed "yea well i got that awhile ago and i never actually got around to wearing it. you can have it" i thinked er and went into the bathroom to change. When i got out Paul was back and he was smiling again. I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Don't scare me like that. ever"

"I'm sorry, its hard for me to control my anger sometimes." i stood on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips.

"Its okay, you wouldnt be you if you didnt" "so do you wanna go and get your stuff now?" i nodded my head for a yes and we told Sam and Emily where we were going.

we walked towards Paul's truck and hoped in, he drove to my house and i just started to think ablout all those times that son of a bitch hit me. i shivered at the thought

"dont worry baby, that bastard will never hurt you ever again. Not while i'll be around." he squeezed my hand and i smiled at him.

Once inside the house i ran up to my room and started to just through things in random boxes i found in my closet. I didn't have a lot of things so it was pretty much just clothes and a few pictures of my mom and my school stuff.

"hey Paul?" he turned toward me "what did you tell the school? about my absences? and yours?"

"well, for me, i already miss tons of school because of the pack. But Sam told the School you got in a car accident"

"oh...so when do i get to go back?"

"well whenever you want really. probably should go back soon." i nodded.

-3 months later-

We were all around the t.v watching the Underworld. It was pretty funny watching the guys makes disgusted faces because the vampire and werewolf were in love. I haven't met a vampire yet, Paul doesn't want me to ever met one. Im kinda curious...last time i brought that up with him though we got in a fight.

But Paul and My relationship couldnt be better. Im happy and so is he. He smiles all the time more, the other students at school thought he had gone insane or something. But Paul didnt care, he said that as long as i loved him he doesnt care what anyone thinks, well besides his mom.

Speaking of his mom, i finally met her. A week after Paul and I got together i met her, i absolutely love her and Paul says she adores me.

Right now my life is perfect. Nothing can bring me down from cloud 9.

Or could it...

**Im soooooooo sorry i havent updated in forever! i just dont have time anymore. and school starts in a week. D:**

**Junior year, most important year, i believe. crap i loathe the SATs**

**review and i'll love you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating this story ever again. It has been a while since I was actually into writing Twilight Fanfiction. Actually it's been a while since I've liked Twilight at all. I'm truly sorry if anyone was looking forward to new updates.**


End file.
